


Something A Bit Different

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex watched in sheer horror as Michael Guerin did the entirety of their calculus homework in his head.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Something A Bit Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/gifts).



> I forgot to put this on ao3 earlier whoopsies 
> 
> warning: I talk calculus for a minute. Avert your eyes.

Alex watched in sheer horror as Michael Guerin did the entirety of their calculus homework in his head.

“Excuse you, what the fuck was that?” Alex demanded. Michael jumped in shock, looking up with big innocent eyes as if he hadn’t been caught. “I have been tutoring you for a month and you always said you were still struggling! That’s not struggling!”

“…the answers are wrong?” Michael offered. Alex pursed his lips and then moved closer, flipping the textbook to the back where all the answers were scrawled.

“Number one, you got -2(x-2)⁴+C. Same as the book. Number two, you got (4+2x)u³+C. Same as the book. Shall I go on?” Alex asked. Michael gave a guilty smile.

“I cheated?”

“I _watched_ you,” Alex said, dropping his backpack and sitting on the other side of the table, “You know all of this shit. Why play dumb?”

Michael sighed and let his shoulders drop in defeat. “I really wanted to get to know you and I figured the only way to do that was–”

“Lying to me?” Alex asked. Michael pouted.

“Okay, my methods were bad, but my intentions were pure,” he insisted. Alex rolled his eyes.

“You could’ve just asked to hang out, you know, like a normal person,” Alex said. Though, honestly, he couldn’t figure out why Michael youngest-quarterback-in-Roswell-history Guerin would want to hang out with him, Alex emo-captain-of-the-mathletes Manes. They didn’t mesh.

“I figured you would say no because your friends don’t like me,” Michael admitted. Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

“What about _your_ friends? They physically threw me into the dumpster yesterday,” Alex shot back.

“I don’t care what my–” Michael paused, sitting up straight as his features morphed into confusion, “They did _what_? Who? I swear to God, I'll–”

“Why do you want to get to know me?” Alex asked instead of having that conversation. He’d already had it with Liz and Maria _and_ Rosa.

“Because I think you’re cool. And funny. And smart,” Michael listed, shrugging, “Not bad to look at either.”

That’s what confused Alex. He tilted his head in confusion. “That’s the gayest thing a straight guy has ever said to me.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Why is the world so insistent that I should be straight?”

Alex stared at him for a moment. Even in his stupid letterman jacket and his stupid curly hair that was stupidly shaved on the sides, Alex realized he was serious.

“Okay, so, what? You’re questioning your sexuality and need someone to talk you through it?” Alex asked. Michael groaned and tossed his head back.

“I’m not _questioning_ anything. I’m here, I’m queer, all that shit, whatever. I like you, but the only way I was able to act on that without everyone fucking staring at us was to ask you to be my tutor. I’m sorry I lied, but I wanted to actually get to know you,” Michael vented, pouting all angrily down at his textbook.

Alex blinked absently at him. He _liked_ him? Like, _like_ like?

“Like, _like_ like?”

“Like, _like_ like,” Michael clarified, crossing his arms in defeat, “And this is officially the worst way I’ve ever asked anyone else, so might as well make it worse. Will you go out with me?”

“Wait, I’m still trying to process the fact that you’re queer and are friends with a ton of homophobes,” Alex said. Michael groaned and let his head drop onto the desk.

Aside from that, though, Alex was also trying to process the fact that a guy liked him. That was new. Very, very new. Here he was, resigning himself to a life as a virgin forever. And now Mr. Jock was crushing on him.

“Youwant to go out with _me?_ ” Alex clarified, gesturing to himself, “Me?”

Michael managed a small laugh, “You tryna make me suffer? Yes, you. I said that.”

“Alex Manes?”

“Alex Manes.”

“Not my female friends?”

“As pretty as they are, no, not your female friends.”

Alex huffed a laugh and leaned back in his chair. Michael looked like he’d swam through a sea of embarrassment.

“Well, shit,” Alex said.

“This is a very drawn out rejection.”

“Wait, no,” Alex said, putting his hand on the textbook so he couldn’t leave, “I’m just shocked. Like, are you sure? Your friends will–”

“Get over it. I’d like to see them try to start some shit,” Michael insisted, “I swear, if I knew they were doing that shit to you, I would’ve stopped it. I’ll stop it now.”

“Okay,” Alex nodded, “Then I guess we can go out.”

“For real?” Michael asked, a smile taking over his features. It was the first time Alex noticed he was genuinely good looking and not just conventionally attractive.

“Yeah, but you’re paying.”

Michael laughed and nodded. “Absolutely.”

Alex left for his next class feeling like he was floating on air.

Who would’ve thought that he could get a date before the end of high school?

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
